Thank You
by Jade Cade
Summary: Ryou's thoughts about the night before when he went to a bar with his best friend and got just a bit too tipsy. (Chapter two now up.)
1. Default Chapter

Thank You

Jade- Welcome one and all to my first fic that ends with no happy ending!! Unless you count _Hardly Perfect_...

Bakura- She lies, not one thing in this story is true..

Ryou- It's true.. I don't drink.

Jade- Hush you two!

Disclaimer- Thank You does not belong to me, it belongs to Simple Plan.

I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you could take advantage of me like that. How could you?!

_I thought that I could always count on you,_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two._

_We said as long as we would stick together,_

_We'd be alright,_

_We'd be okay._

_But I was stupid _

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again._

I was drunk last night but you weren't. So don't you dare try to blame the alcohol! Don't give me that crap, you knew I was drunk! I would never have allowed it if I were sober.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had,_

_You can have them back._

_Yeah!_

I thought I could trust you. I thought I could always turn to you when things went wrong. Now I have nowhere to run, no one to lean on. Excuse me while I try to recover from the physical injuries you gave me... maybe it'll give me some time to cool down as well.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt, _

_For every lesson that you have to learn._

_I won't forget what you did to me, _

_How you showed me things,_

_I wish I'd never seen._

_But I was stupid,_

_And you broke me down,_

_I'll never be the same again._

Okay, now that I've cleaned up most of the blood, let us continue. My classmates never really liked me. What will they think of me now?! For me to let you touch me in that way?!

You never really did care about me, did you? It was all an act. You never wanted my friendship.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had,_

_You can have them back._

_When the tables turn again,_

_You'll remember me my friend,_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you._

_I'll be the one you miss the most,_

_But you'll only find my ghost._

_As time goes by,_

_You'll wonder why,_

_You're all alone._

You were a great friend... up until last night. I don't know what drove you to do what you did. I'm not sure I want to know either. Maybe you don't even know. Maybe that's the way you've always felt.

_So thank you for showing me, _

_That best friends can not be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had,_

_You can have them back._

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, for all the times you let me down_

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, your friendship and good times we had_

_You can have them back._

What is done, is done and I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive you. Dammit Bakura!! You raped me!!

Jade- Yes, you silly. This is written in Ryou's P.O.V. A story just isn't a story without at least some kind of tendershipping.. even if it isn't tender.

Bakura- You are such a dumbass Jade.

Jade- I love you too.

Ryou- Bakura would never do that to me, and even if he did... Do you think I'd be complaining?!

Jade- No... I guess not...


	2. Untitled

Thank You

chapter 2

Jade- This is what you get when you mix me, with Simple Plan's lyrics and nearly 80 minutes of boredom.

Ryou- That's right, another chapter for _Thank You_.

Bakura- Another chapter of lies, from my point of view this time.

Jade- Zip it, Bakura.

Disclaimer- Song is 'Untitled' by Simple Plan, don't own the characters.. In my dreams I own both the characters and the song.. But this is a reality check.

XOXOXO

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away _

_No I can't stand the pain_

This can't be happening. Can it? I thought we had something. How was I suppose to know you didn't feel the same? It certainly seemed like you did. I was pretty clear about my feelings, or maybe you are just more naïve than I am aware of.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everyone's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

I'm misunderstood and now I have been kicked out of the house. Now where do I go? I'm nothing but a wandering spirit again. I've walked the line between life and death and it was nothing compared to the delicate line between love and hate.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

You are all that matters to me. I don't know why I did what I did. You were just so tempting. You probably don't remember this but you were seducing me. I knew it wasn't right but I let my instincts take over. I'm truly sorry, I never meant to hurt you. If you would let me in the house I would take care of you and apologize in person.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

I love you, Ryou. I always will. Maybe one day you'll see that and forgive me.

Maybe...

XOXOXO

Jade- Wow, that hurts..

Bakura- Are you done with all the lies now?

Jade- Yeah, for now. Go have fun with Ryou now.

Bakura- .:grins and snickers:. Okay!


	3. Dare You To Move

Thank You

chapter 3

Jade- Hello, and welcome to chapter 3 of Thank You. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of another Simple Plan song to use so this one is by Switchfoot.

Ryou- She's getting better..

Bakura- There are less lies in this chapter.

Jade- **_growls_** Be a good boy, Bakura, and thank the reviewers.

Bakura- Fine. Thank you **Sami**- But don't get any ideas, Ryou's mine!

Jade- Please don't threaten the reviewers..

Ryou- And thank you to **Katia-chan**- Jade thanks you for the compliment and hopes you can update Life After Death.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the songs used in this fic, and I don't own the characters either. The song in this chapter is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot.

XOXOXO

Again, I can't believe you. You just left. Maybe it was the right thing for you to do. Maybe I need sometime to myself.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

Yugi and his friends figured out. I guess Yami is smarter than you give him credit for. I hate taking their pity. It makes me feel so pathetic. So weak. So scared. So alone.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

I wish you would come home. If you could turn back time, would you? Do you regret your actions. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is just as much my fault.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who your are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

Yami said something about having a word with you. He is going to try to send you back to the Shadow Realm. I don't want you to leave. I want you to come back to me.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

**You** are my salvation.** You** are the only one who can set me free. I need you. Despite everything, I can't move on without you.

Bakura, I think I already do love you. Please come home and set me free.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

XOXOXO

Jade- I know it is very short.. Extremely short, but kinda sweet. I have next to zero plans for this story. This is kinda just here for me to write.. Seeing as I have free-time and writer's block for 'Which Way?'

Bakura- Next chapter might be using Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

Ryou- Review, or else I'll send Bakura after you!


End file.
